Dance of friendship
by roxan1930
Summary: Tigress is trying to dance and get's a lesson from Monkey. When they show the others Shifu is impressed. In fact so impressed he makes Tigress and monkey even dance for a mission together. THERE IS NO ROMANCE IN THIS STORY!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda because if I did there would have been a kung Fu Panda 3**

**Dance of friendship**

_Step left… step right… trip... BOOM!_

"OWWW!"

_Step left… step right… slip… BAM!_

"UGH!"

_Step left… step right… fall… slide… hit a wall… CRASH!_

"Come on already!" Tigress yelled picking herself from the ground.

"Why can't I dance? I got cordination and I can be gracefull when I want to!" she complained to practicly nobody.

Ever since they had defeated the evil Lord Shen a huge wave of peace had fallen over China and even thought that was what she and her friends always wanted, now that it was happening at the moment they were dying with boredom.

Since she didn't have anything better to do the tiger decided to learn her something wich she never thought she would do.

Dancing.

The others were al pretty busy with their own stuff wich ment that Po was stuffing his face, Mantis was cleaning his acupenture-set or being a pervert in the village earning him slaps in the face, Viper was practicing her ribbon-dancing or doing something other that was really girly, Crane was doing his calligraphy, Monkey was making new almond-cookies or planning to prank someone and Shifu was meditating.

Usually she would now be training but somehow Po had managed to get his hands on a ton a honey and had _somehow_ spilled _all_ of it over the training obstacles in the training hall making it impossible for anyone to train but she could still stand in ussually safe grounds where she practiced her dancing.

Sighing she stood up again and tried her dance again.

It wasn't really that she had suddenly gotten a huge interest in it but it was just that she tried to dance in the hopes of becoming a little more of a girl.

Viper often tried to get her to wear as much make-up as the snake herself did and woman and girls would often make cruel jokes about how she was more of a boy then a girl and even thought Tigress always acted like she didn't care, she would often go to her room and look at herself in her mirror wondering if she should change something about her acting and appearance.

_Step left… step right… spin… jump… lose balance… SLAM!_

"Arg! How do other girls do this? They can dance in shoes with high heels!" Tigress screamed as she was ready to give up while glaring at her feet who indeed were in a pair of red pumps.

It was silent for a moment and relising this Tigress walked to a window and opened it so she could see a group of villagers who were practicing their music in the Jade Palace's courtyard but Tigress didn't know why as she never asked but she guessed they were practicing fors ome formal party that would be held in the palace from wich she didn't know yet.

"It's fine! You can just continue your music!" Tigress yelled to the villagers who smiled and nodded at her and started playing again.

"I'm never gonna get this right." she murmurred as she closed the window.

"What are your never gonna get right?" a voice suddenly asked making the feline jump a foot in the air.

"Monkey, what are your doing here?" she asked then she saw the primate standing in the door opening.

"I was first just walking a little around and then I saw and heard you yell to those villagers that something was alright and they could continue but because you said something was alright I thought you were trying to train and hurting yourself." Monkey explained walking towards her.

"Don't worry, I wasn't training but… doing… something else." she said the last part of her line very slowly because she didn't want her friend to know what she had been doing but it didn't help much as he saw the shoes she was wearing.

"Tigress, are you trying to dance?" the golden langur asked and knowing he wouldn't fall for any kind of lie at the moment Tigress nodded her head.

"Go ahead and laugh." she said softly but much to her confusion the laughter never came.

When she looked at Mobkey he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Show me." he orderred her out of the blue.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Show me your dance." Monkey repeated himself.

"Uhm… Okay…" Tigress mumbled and did her dance over again but she only ended up falling on her butt.

Monkey chuckled softly as she let a flow of curses come out her mouth.

"Here, let me help you up." he said extending his hand wich she took.

"Now that you have seen how hopeless I am, what are your going to do? Tell Po and Mantis and tease me for the rest of the year?" Tigress asked as she blushed slightly and hoped she wouldn't be teased for the rest of the year as it was only still March.

"Tigress, I'm not going to tease you or tell the others. I'm going to help you." Monkey said and Tigress stared at him.

"Golden langur say what?" she asked.

"I said I am going to help you to learn how to dance." Monkey repeated himself.

"But what do you know about dancing?" Tigress asked wich was pretty understandible because Monkey wasn't really know as someone who was formal or gracefull.

"More then you think. What am I known for in the Furious Five?" Monkey asked back and then Tigress already knew the answer.

"You're the most sociable one and you probably have a bunch of friends who taught you how to dance." she mumbled.

"DING DING DING! We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen! Did I hear someone ask what she gets? She gets free dacing-lessons from me myself!" Monkey laughed clapping in his hands.

"Okay fine. What am I supposed to do?" Tigress asked rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

"We'll start with something easy." Monkey said and took her right hand in his left hand as he went to stand across from her when the villagers outside started playing a new song.

"Place your other hand on my shoulder." he instructed and she did as he told but blushed when he put his other arm around her waist.

"Just follow my lead." Monkey explained and started moving but they had barely taken any steps or Tigress stepped on his foot.

"Sorry!" she apologised as he help his foot in pain.

"It's fine. Here, this might help us a little." Monkey said and then lifted her on his feet and started moving again.

Sooner then Tigress had expected she didn't have to stand on Monkey's feet anymore and they were moving gracefully together with Monkey spinning and dipping her every now and then.

He dipped her one last ime just when the song stopped.

"See, I told you I could teach you how to dance." Monkey said smiling with his face barely away from hers and then Tigress couldn't help herself anymore and tackle-hugged the primate to the ground earning a startled yell from him.

"I can only dance because I have a great teacher." Tigress spoke up from on top of him smiling brightly and he smiled back again.

"Anything for you, _big sister_." Monkey said making Tigress eyes go wide but she relaxed again really fast.

"Thank you, _little brother_." Tigress replied smiling even wider that they were calling eachother that again as they had never really been afraid to admit they saw eachother as siblings.

"Tigress, Monkey, are you guys here?" Po suddenly asked opening the door and Tigress and Monkey let go a eachother and stood up faster then the light.

"Hey, Master Shifu! I found them!" the panda yelled when he spotted his two best friends.

"Good done, Po." Shifu said as he also walked inside being followed by Mantis, Viper and Crane.

"Master Shifu, what is going on?" Tigress asked.

"We'll be finally going on a mission again!" Mantis answerred for his master who just rolled his eyes and smacked the insect on the head with Oogway's stick.

"There has been made a big mistake. Two lords of different parts of China have been at peace for years but one of them is known to get angry really easily. The other lord has made a letter to someone he hates but because his servents made a mistake the letter has been sent to the lord who get's easily angry and if he reads it there will start a huge war in wich the valley of Peace will be stuck in between. I have gotten the letter that was really ment for the lord and we have to switch the letters without the easily angered lord finding out." Shifu explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Monkey asked.

"A formal ball will be hold where that lord will go to. on such events people often stop to look at other people dance and I want two of you to dance on that ball and distracted him so that the others can switch the letters." Shifu explained and then to his confusion and annoyance both Tigress and Monkey started laughing so hard that they had to lean on eachother for support so they wouldn't fall over.

"Might I know what is so funny?" the old red panda asked in a angry voice with his ears flat on his head making Po, Mantis, Viper and Crane back away.

After they calmed down Tigress and Monkey gave a quick explanation from what happened.

"Well, that does explain why Tigress in wearing shoes with high heels." Crane said after they were done.

"If what you said is true, I want you two to dance together right now." Shifu ordered when the villagers outside started to play a new song again.

Shrugging the feline and primate grabbed onto eachother and did their dance from earlier again and when they were done Shifu seemed very pleased as the others clapped and cheered.

"Wow! Guys, I know Monkey just taught tigress how to dance but were did he learn it?" Po asked in awe as the two dancers bowed down dramaticly.

"What is Monkey known for in the Furious Five?" Tigress asked back sharing a smirk with Monkey.

"He's the most sociable! Of course!" Mantis yelled slapping his forehead.

"Well, I am glad you two already know how to dance because now I don't have to give any lessons to any of you." Shifu said chuckling.

"Viper, Po, make sure they both dress formally because the ball is tonight." he said turning to the serpent and bear who nodded and dragged Tigress and Monkey away before they could say anything.

_A few hours later_

"Hey guys, you need to finish up before we die!" Mantis yelled as he and crane were waiting outside the rooms where Po and Viper were doing their best in dressing Tigress and Monkey up.

"Easy Mantis, Monkey's done for tonight!" Po yelled opening the door and he came out.

"If he's done, where is he?" Crane asked raising a eyebrow.

"Right here." Monkey mumbled as he walked outside wearing a tuxedo but he didn't look very happy even thought he looked really good.

"Hey buddy, why the long face?" Mantis asked jumping in the simian's shoulder.

"Everything's fine but I can barely remember the last time I wore a shirt and now it's killing me." Monkey explained tugging on his collar and the other guys laughed at him.

"You'll get used to it." Crane said patting his friend's back.

"Hey guys, Tigress is also done!" Viper yelled as she came out of the tiger's room and when the tiger herself stepped out four jaws hit the ground.

Tigress was wearing a short black strapless dress that was covered in glitters, on her feet were black pumps, she had a silver necklace on and on her face she had red lipstick and a little mascara so in other words, SHE LOOKED BEAUTIFULL!

"I hate this!" Tigress growled glaring at the floor.

"Me too." Monkey groaned tugging his collar again.

"I see you are ready to leave." Shifu comented as he appeared out of nowhere making all six of his students jump.

"Yes, Master Shifu." they replied together and Shifu was about to leave when he saw how two of his students looked.

"By the way you two look I think more people will look at you instead of your dancing but as long as you distract the lord, I don't mind." he said and then walked away with a shrugg leaving Tigress and Monkey looking themselfs and eachother over again in disbelief while the others were laughing their heads off.

_At the ball_

When Tigress and Monkey were inside they were relieved to see that the room had a lot of windows so they could see what the others were doing and that was searching for the lord.

After a while Crane gave them a sign that they had found the lord and pointed over to him so that they knew where they should dance to get his attention.

Pretending like they were randomly walking somewhere Tigress and Monkey stopped close to the lord and started their dance and just as Shifu had wanted everyone looked at them in awe including the lord whi didn't notice a thing when Viper and mantis snuck into the room and switched the letters and when Po gave a thumps-up Tigress and Monkey finished their dance, bowed down to the clapping people and made their ways out of there to get home and change back into their normals clothes.

_The next day_

Tigress and Monkey were dancing again for their friends and master as Po had practicly bagged them to do it.

"It's a good thing you two now both know how to dance, now we don't ever have to take these kind of missions." Po said after a while and Crane could be seen nodding in agreement.

"That's where you are wrong, Po." Shifu spoke up.

"it is possible that the next time you get a mission like this Tigress or Monkey can't dance so someone has to fill in. Even if that means you or crane have to dress up as a woman." he continued and the the eyes of both the bear and bird widened.

"Master say what now?" Po asked in a high voice.

"Well, Viper can't dance this way because she doesn't have any arms or legs and Mantis is to small to dance with any of you in this way." Shifu continued smirking.

"You will need to learn to do this too." Tigress said in a teasing tone as Monkey put both his hands over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"Po, put your arm around Crane's waist. Crane, put your wing on Po's shoulder and take his other hand." Shifu ordered.

"WHAT?" both the bear and avian screamed turning bright red as the other four students burst out laughing so hard tears were rolling down their cheeks.

"Why do I have to be the woman?" Crane asked making the others only laugh harder.

"I don't want any questions! Get a hold of eachother and start dancing!" Shifu yelled slamming Oogway's stick on the ground and blushing brightly Po and Crane took their ppositions and started moving over the floor while Tigress and Monkey had made their way over to Viper and Mantis and the four of them were bow sitting there laughing at the show before them.

"Hey guys, I couldn't help but notice that everytime you dance, you do the same dance." Viper suddenly chimed up.

"Yeah, she's right. You know what? You should give it a name." Mantisd joined in.

"Hmmm… that sounds pretty good but I;m not very creative. Do you have any ideas for a name for out dance, _Little brother_?" Tigress asked turning to Monkey using their sibling-way again.

"Yes, _big sister_. I do have name and it's called 'Dance of friendship'. How does that sound?" Monkey told his idea.

As a responce Tigress smiled and playfully laid her head on his shoulder and then they continued laughing with Viper and Mantis while they were watching Po and Crane stumble over the floor tripping over eachother while they themselfs were argiung about where they should go.

**The End**

**Hey guys! I know this is maybe a little random but I thought it was nice and I hope you like it too and are even nice enough to leave a review or favorite this story and check out my page to read my other stories from Kung Fu Panda. Bye! *waves***


End file.
